Drive Myself Crazy.
by Quirky
Summary: TK and Kari break up. Suicide, and angst. Based on NSYNC song, notice a pattern?


Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in my last story. I don't own Digimon. Yada, Yada. 

Drive myself Crazy

__

Lying in your arms,

So close together.

Didn't know just what I had.

Kari and I were sitting on the sofa at my apartment watching She's All That. "That's totally unrealistic," I said. "How can a guy change a wall flower to prom queen in two weeks?" 

"I don't know," Kari replied stiffly. **What's wrong with her?** I wondered. _Ring!_ Went the phone. I went to grab it. "Hello?"

"TI?" I mentally groaned. Davis, of course. 

"What?"

"I have something to tell you." 

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Something about Kari," he continued tauntingly.

"What!?" 

"She and I were kissing yesterday." I could hear the smugness in his voice. I slammed down the receiver, not wanting to hear any more.

Kari jumped at the sound. "Who was that?" She asked peering at me.

"Davis," I spat out, "He said you two were kissing yesterday."

"I don't deny it," she said softly.

"How could you do that to me Kari?"

"T.K. please, let me explain!"

"No. Get out! It's over!"

"But,"

"Good-bye." I said shoving her out the door.

__

Now I toss and turn,

Cause I'm without you.

How I'm missing you so bad.

Where was my head?

Where was my heart?

Now I cry alone in the dark.

I lie awake.

I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy.

Thinking of you.

Made a mistake when I let you go, baby.

I drive myself crazy.

Wanting you the way that I do.

2:31, glowed my digital clock. **Will the nightmares ever end?** I thought as I rolled over onto my side. A solitary beam of moonlight fell over the gallery of photos I keep on my desk. The ray of light fell on a picture of Kari and I. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Which was odd because I haven't cried since I was eight.

__

I was such a fool,

I couldn't see it.

Just how good you were to me.

****

Oh, Kari! If only I let you explain. Why was I a jerk? I thought back on how we confessed our love to each other. We were sitting at the beach and Kari turned to me and poured her heart out. I said I felt the exact same way. 

__

You confessed your love, undying devotion.

I confessed my need to be free.

My mind thought back on how cruel and heartless I was when I broke up with her. **Why didn't I give her a chance?**

__

And now I'm left, with all this pain.

I've only got myself to blame.

There was a soft knock on my door. I shut my eyes just as Matt stepped into the room. "TK, wake up," he said shaking me softly. "What is it?" I asked sleepily. "Tai just called, Kari's in the hospital."

"What?! How? Why?"

"I don't know, but she keeps asking for you." I didn't hear the rest for I had already dashed out to the garage.

We met up with Tai at the hospital. He was bone white and shaking. "Tai, what happened?" I asked.

"She tried to kill herself," he said, his voice shaking. "Why would she want to do that?" I asked. "I don't know." He replied.

I could feel my voice crack as I said the next sentence, "How did she try to kill herself?"

"She slashed her wrists. When I found her, she had lost so much blood." I didn't hear the rest because I fainted. 

__

Why didn't I know?

How much I loved you baby.

Why didn't I show it?

If I had only told.

I had the chance,

Oh, I had the chance.

"TK! TK!" someone called. **Kari!** I thought. But then I remembered that she was in the trauma room fighting for her life. "Oh good he's awake," said Matt as I opened my eyes. The doctor came out. "Mr. Kamiya?" 

"That's me," said Tai.

"She lost so much blood, we tried to save her but I'm afraid she didn't make it."

"She's dead?" asked Tai. The doctor nodded. "No!" said Tai sinking to the ground weeping. I felt my heart break. Kari, my angel of light, was dead. She lost her light and wings.

__

I lie awake; I drive myself crazy,

Drive myself crazy, thinking of you.

Made a mistake when I let you go, baby.

I drive myself crazy, wanting you the way that I do.

"Can I see her?" I asked the doctor.

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend, I was her boyfriend."

He nodded. "It's not going to be a pretty sight." I followed him into the trauma room. Kari's body was lying there on the gurney. She looked so peaceful lying there, like she was sleeping. I laid my head on her chest and cried.

__

I lie awake; I drive myself crazy,

Drive myself crazy, thinking of you.

Made a mistake when I let you go baby.

I drive myself crazy, wanting you the way that I do. 


End file.
